


Prepuce

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Docking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to get fucked before his virgin status almost gets him killed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepuce

“Is it too much to ask for someone to just have sex with me already?” Stiles asks. Derek side eyes him, eyebrow game strong. “What?”   
  
“We’re here,” Derek tells him, parking and turning off the car. “Get out.”   
  
“I honestly don’t know why I got paired with you tonight,” Stiles says as they climb out. “Dark alleys and a dangerous succubus lurking about. With you as protection, I might as well be dead already. By the way, your mom car sucks.”  
  
“Next time drive your own,” Derek says. The alley looks deserted. Refuse and puddles of dirty water every few steps, an overflowing dumpster against one of the buildings. Derek walks straight into the darkness.  
  
“I’m doing my part to help the environment,” Stiles says, hot on his heels, and managing to stomp in every puddle, effectively splashing himself and Derek. “Now someone should do their part and fuck me already so I don’t end up on death’s doorstep. Again.”   
  
“Jesus Christ. I should have hired you a hooker for the night,” Derek complains.   
  
“Really?” Stiles asks.  
  
“That’s just what I need,” Derek says. “Another hit on my record so you can get your rocks off.” Stiles can’t see his face, but he bets his chin is set in that stony, judging expression he gets; eyebrows lifted and eyes ready to roll if Stiles makes one more comment, which of course, he does.  
  
“Why don’t you have sex with me then?” Stiles asks. Derek turns to look at him over his shoulder, doesn’t look affronted, only annoyed. “I’m not asking for much, dude. Just put your dick in me and we’ll call it a day.”  
  
“I don’t fuck virgins,” Derek divulges. He doesn’t even wait for Stiles to respond, just turns back around to keep walking, and Stiles picks up his pace to catch Derek’s arm in his grip.   
  
“Please, Derek. Put me out of my misery,” Stiles begs. “Just slip it on in, do-the-do, and we’re done.” Derek at least has the decency not to laugh. He looks down at Stiles’ fingers wrapped around his wrist. Stiles is about to pull his hand away, because Derek’s bitch face is running on autopilot tonight.  
  
He grabs Stiles’ by the collar and hauls him closer, gets right in his face, and Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, ready for whatever punishment Derek has planned for him. He feels Derek’s nose skate down his jaw instead, breathing him in and then pushing him up against the dirty brick wall.   
  
“God, you really are aching for a dick, aren’t you?” Derek asks, unbuttoning Stiles pants and then working the belt open on his own. “Get it out,” Derek orders, and Stiles fumbles with his zipper, pulls his dick out right through the hole in his boxers. “I can smell it on you.”  
  
Stiles doesn’t know what to say. Derek’s got him up against a wall, whispering hotly against the skin of Stiles’ cheek. Stiles is already hard, and when he looks down, Derek’s got his fat dick in hand, pulling at it. There’s too much skin at the tip, and at first Stiles doesn’t realize that it’s because Derek’s uncircumcised. Derek draws it back though, revealing the red tip of cock.  
  
“Fuck,” Stiles moans. Derek reaches forward, taking Stiles in hand, making him gasp. When he puts the tips of their dicks together, Stiles can’t help but say, “I’m pretty sure this isn’t how it works.”  
  
“Shh,” Derek says, precome a sticky line between them when he can’t hold both their dicks steady. “Hold yourself,” Derek tells him, and Stiles obliges, wrapping his hand around it. “Keep it lined up with mine.”  
  
When he does, Derek pushes the extra skin forward and Stiles watches as first the tip of Derek’s cock disappears in its sheath, and then Stiles’ gets covered as well. Derek continues to pull his foreskin forward until it’s covering a good inch or two of Stiles’ dick.   
  
“Come on,” Derek urges. “Move your hips.” Stiles surges forward, back and forth, watching his cock disappear into the skin of Derek’s, seeing its outline.   
  
“It looks like they’re kissing,” Stiles whines, feeling his balls get heavy at the sight. When he slides his cock back, out of Derek’s sheath, it’s shiny with their slick and just like that he comes.   
  
“This is why I don’t fuck virgins,” Derek grumbles, continuing to slide his skin back and forth over Stiles’ come covered dick until he shoots his own load too. “Fuckin’ hair-trigger.” 


End file.
